Find Your Own Way
by Adesso e Fortuna
Summary: Continuation of series. one year after to be exact. What will happen when Akio returns and Utena has dissappeared? Revamped, re-edited, and TOTALLY COMPLETE!!! *celebrates/rejoices* Please R,R and Enjoy!! *spoilers*
1. Introduction: in Truth, She's Special

(note: in Japan and several other asian cultures have the last name first. So, I've used their japanese names because a) that's what I'm used to since I've seen all the episodes subbed and b) because I think they sound nicer that way)  
  
[I don't own Utena. You're an idiot if you think so.]  
  
"And then ChuChu fell off the table!" At this remark, Anthy and Wakaba broke out laughing.  
  
It was lunch and both Himemiya Anthy and Shinohara Wakaba were stuffing their faces, cracking jokes about Anthy's homemade shaved ice. Chatting and eating, they were talking about the week's events, about how Kaoru Kozue the was caught kissing yet another boy and how her previous date had come storming in, yelling and screaming. Her twin brother, Miki, was seen arguing with her over the fact that Kozue's new boyfriends were something short of... decent. And that Kiryuu Nanami and Tsuwabaki had been dancing together at a recent birthday party, despite the age difference.  
  
Miki, Nanami, Anthy and Wakaba were all members of the student council. Years ago, after the most of the orginal members had graduated, everyone was promoted and Wakaba was added. The Council holds power over every aspect of the school, if a student didn't obey the rules they created, they were suspended. Adding that to the fact that no one had the guts to stand up to Nanami, you could say that things were orderly.  
  
"We better get to that meeting now, Nanami will start harping at us if we don't hurry."  
  
At that, the two started sprinting for the central tower.They were running late. Jumping onto the elevator that led to the top balcony, located in the centre tower of the school, Wakaba glanced at her watch. She could see the meeting was about to start in about two minutes. 'C'mon, I can't be late again. Stupid elevator, hurry up!'  
  
As they ran out onto the ledge, she saw that the other members were already positioned at their usual places.  
  
"Late again I see." Miki said teasingly, looking at Anthy.  
  
"Nevermind that, we have something important to discuss." The Nanami said, bitchy as usual.  
  
"What are you talking about Nanami?' Anthy said curiously, sitting down.  
  
"We just received this." Nanami said, putting a letter down.  
  
"The letter from the End of the World!" Anthy said, eyes widening and gasping.  
  
Picking up and examining the letter, which was like nothing she had ever seen before, Wakaba was in the midst of opening it when a tall, willlowy figure stepped out onto the balcony.  
  
"Nice to see you all again." Said the familiar face.  
  
"Arisugawa-sempai!" Miki said, placing his hand to his forehead, trying to shield off the bright sunlight, "But what are you doing here?"  
  
"It's strange. After Nanami called me when she received the letter, a huge storm of memories came flooding back. But how in the world did this letter get to us again?" Juri said, sitting down.  
  
Arisugawa Juri, the ex-student council treasurer. Excelling in everything, she had the respectable position as the fencing team captain. Her skills as a swordswoman, was more than a match more almost anyone. She had been beaten only once. By Tenjou Utena, who went missing exactly one year ago.  
  
"The letter, what does it say?" Miki asked.  
  
"Here, read it yourself." Nanami replied, picking it up and dropping it on the table.  
  
'In the last letter you've received, I wrote to you that nothing will ever change. After, you found out who I really was. But who I am, you'll never know. I'll come back, everything will come back, and your noble prince is gone. She's trapped and you'll never find her. The duelling arena is destroyed, and I'll come back, to steal everything you ever loved and needed. I'll return and I will destroy you. Anthy, I'm coming for you.'  
  
"This... this is sick!" Wakaba said disgustingly. "Whoever wrote had a mental complex. I won't let them talk about Utena-sama this way! She doesn't deserve that after all she's done..." At that Wakaba started crying. She whispered. "She'll come back, I know she will."  
  
"Wakaba-san, it's alright, we'll find out what happened." Anthy said softly, holding the crying girl close.  
  
"But this is disturbing. We'll adjourn this meetin until we figure something out. I'm giving you each a copy of the letter. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that Nanami turned and left. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Duel She Fights

You couldn't tell if it was night or day. Everything was a weird reddish grey and she was in a forest, silver and shining. As she began running, the scenery flew by, making her feel sick. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a sword appeared in her hand. Someone was standing before her, and she too, held a sword. Charging, the shadowy figure shot towards her. Defending herself, the two comenced in a duel.  
  
As she fought, slashing and blocking, a voice was heard, echoing throughout all corners of her mind. Saying in a wispy voice 'It's coming, I'll come back again...'  
  
Wakaba woke up, gasping, her brown curls matted onto her forehead. Every night. Everytime that same dream.Damnit.  
  
Getting up and throwing off her sheets, Wakaba walked out of her dorm. Soon, her walk turned into a run and where she was heading, she didn't know. After a while, she found herself in the rose garden. The glass greenhouse where Anthy spent so many hours taking after the flowers. As the passed through the doorway, a breeze went by whipping her hair into her eyes. Brushing it out, Wakaba though, 'a wind in here?'  
  
Curious, Wakaba looked around. 'Sure looks different when it's dark'.Or maybe it wasn't because it was dark. Something was different. As she turned to leave, all conciousness left her. She won't wake till hours later, when she would open her eyes and realize that she wasn't anywhere anymore.  
  
~*~  
  
Where am I? Getting up she could see that she was in an arena of some sort. Covered in fog and completley dark except for a light hovering above, the places was bordered by roses of all colors. This place, I've been here before! Sure enough, it was the same place where she duelled the mysterious figure in her dream. The sky was red and there were silver caricatures in the background.  
  
As if by magic, the light above her grew brighter. When Wakaba turned to look, she could see a bight ball of light floating towards her. Holding out her hand, the ball slowly began to dissipate and something fell into her palm. A ring. A rose signet actually, one very much like the one her dear friend Utena never took off. Wakaba would have immediately recoznized it, if her memory had not been foggy. Looking at it, her stomach turned. She recalled that every single one of the old student council members wore one. She knew in a way it connected to the disapearance of her friend.  
  
Suddenly, a sharp thwack sounded from her left. Whipping towards the direction, she tried to make out the person through the dark, and stared at the same mysterious figure that intruded every night in her sleep. Sparks appeared around Wakaba and her pajamas were turned into a duellist outfit, black and white, an outfit much like her uniform when duelling Utena. With a sword now in hand, she charged. Somehow she knew the rules of the duel. Knock the rose out of her breast pocket. Wakaba's own rose, was a dark red, brown almost. Her oppenent was lined by a blue light, with only her rose and sword visible, her body a shadow almost. As the two battled, the fog was getting thicker and began lifting. Blocking a sharp jap from her right, Wakaba realized that the dense mist was reaching her waist and still going higher.  
  
"This ends now!" Wakaba declared, twisting her sword, she sent her assailant's sword flying into the air, enabling her to cleanly cut the rose off the figure's chest. Disentigrating, the shadow dropped her weapon and dissappeared below the fog. As the mist receeded, Wakaba noticed that the mysterious figure had left something behind. Her sword. Picking it up, she realized it was powerful, with a light blade and strong resistance to any powerful slashes.  
  
Running with her new weapon in hand, she discovered a portal-like door. Ambling through, she found the rose garden on the other side.  
  
"Quick, I see a light in there!"  
  
Gasping, Wakaba ran for it. Someone must've seen her in the greenhouse. Not only would she probably be kicked out of the student council for being out of bed after curfew, but be in big trouble with the teachers as well. Her excuse wasn't that good either. What was she supposed to tell them? That she had been having dreams of an Apocolypse? They'd think she was nuts and kick her out of school for being a fool.  
  
Reaching her dorm, she threw the door and flew into bed. A little spooked and scared, she fell back to sleep, wondering what in the world was going on. 


	3. Chapter 2: I Will Not Forgive You

It was after classes and Wakaba and Anthy were walking towards their student council meetings. Wakaba hadn't told anyone about last night. The sword was still in her room, wrapped in cloth under the bed.  
  
With the meeting started, and Wakaba and Anthy arriving on time, Juri began telling Wakaba of what happened and the circumstances of Utena's disappearance.  
  
"When Saionji posted your love letter to him, your friend was so worried that she challenged him to a duel. Utena won, making her the champion of the duels. From there, she fought numerous oppenents, even though she once lost to Kiryuu Touga, she soon defeated him afterwards. But soon, a man named Mikage appeared and he wanted to defeat Utena and kill Anthy. He tried using swords of others and their motives, but none of them worked. Who those people were, we don't know. When Mikage was defeated, he left, leaving a new villian to arise. Ohtori Akio. He conned Utena and the two became lovers. In the end, Anthy was revealed to have the true powers of a revolutionist. Since Utena was the champion duellist, she was granted eternity and dissappeared."  
  
"Those duels, did those rings have anything to do with them?" Wakaba asked.  
  
"Yes." Nanami said coldly. "They were what allowed you to duel."  
  
Suddenly Miki spoke out. "I forgot to tell all of you that Touga is coming to this meeting. He should be arriving shortly."  
  
As they waited, Wakaba was getting angier by the second. 'Those damned rose signets.'  
  
Looking up, she could see that a tall, seriously hot teenage boy walk towards them. 'What are they all doing here? Juri and Touga have already graduated from this school.'  
  
As Touga greeted them, Wakaba noticed his eye fell on her. Feeling her frustration well up inside her like a volcano, her dislike was growing the more she looked at him.  
  
"So, we're here to discuss the current events?" Touga asked, a gleam in his eye. "It's a shame Ute-"  
  
"No, we're here to ask you what the hell is going on!"  
  
"Wakaba!" Miki exclaimed, surprised.  
  
"You saw her leave, didn't you? Saw her go and never stopped her! You let her leave because you couldn't take that she treated you like shit because you're nothing but a worthless player! You fucking baka... these damned rings!" Holding up her signet she screamed, "What do they do!?" And with that Wakaba took him in two steps, tipping his chair over, Touga was on the floor with a very angry Wakaba on top of him.  
  
"She's gone because of your idiocy! My friend is gone because you were so ignorant to believe that you and your swords were of any signifigance." Crying, she got up and ran, but not before slapping Touga in the face.  
  
"Come back here!" Nanami screamed. In her eyes, everyone else except her brother were worthless. No one would get away with that. Ever. Running after her at a speed that surprised even herself, Nanami proceeded to go after Wakaba. 'I will never forgive her. She'll pay for that, I swear.'  
  
"Nanami!" Touga called after her. "Leave her alone. She's obviously just upset."  
  
At that the girl stopped and she turned to see Wakaba slowly descend in the elevator, crying.  
  
'I shouldn't have done that.' Wakaba thought, as the elevator descended. 


	4. Chapter 3: Wakaba san, teach her a lesso...

"Wakaba? Wakaba!!"  
  
Someone was calling out for her. As she looked up, she saw Anthy running towards her, accompanied by Juri.  
  
"Wakaba-san! Are you alright?" Anthy seemed worried.  
  
"No, I'm alright Himemiya, I just got upset."  
  
"Wakaba, Juri didn't quite finish that story about Utena. There were many people who fought her. And one of them was you." She asid, looking apologetic.  
  
"NANI??"  
  
"Nevermind that Anthy! Tell me, where did you get that rose signet?" juri said, waving it away.  
  
When this got no answer. Juri continued, beginning to dislike Wakaba. "Since that now qualifies you as a duellist, you're going to have to learn how to use a sword."  
  
"I already do. I have one too."  
  
"Then meet me in the fencing class at 7:30. Don't be late either." And with that, she turned and left.  
  
"I don't feel good about this." Anthy said.  
  
"You know Himemiya, you've changed alot since Utena left." Wakaba said, looking at her.  
  
At this, Anthy blushed. "I can't explain that right now."  
  
"Well, I have to leave. Goodbye Anthy, whatever it is that's bothering you, don't be afraid to call or something and good luck with it." Smiling, Wakaba ran off.  
  
~*~  
  
With her sword in hand, Wakaba wondered around, looking for the fencing class. She had once gone there before with Anthy and was now looking for the large room with place mats on the floor. Even though she was nervous about the upcoming duel with Juri, Wakaba still couldn't help but think about what Anthy had said earlier. If Wakaba had indeed, duelled Utena, why couldn't she remember? And who else had to fight her?  
  
Finally finding it, Wakaba walked in and saw the golden haired girl standing in the middle of the room, with a sword of her own in hand. Anthy was standing on the edge with two roses in hand.  
  
"The rules are simple. If you get the rose knocked off your chest, you lose."  
  
Wakaba nodded as Anthy placed the rose in her breast pocket. "Let's get to it."  
  
"Right." Holding up her sword, Juri charged.  
  
There was a reason she was captain of the fencing team. Her skill and sword were unmatched by almost everybody, quick and agile, she immediately began pummeling Wakaba with sharp slashes. Barely able to keep up, Wakaba blocked but she was losing.  
  
'Please don't kick my ass!' Wakaba thought. Suddenly, she felt fed up. 'She's so damn cocky. If I can just get that flower knocked off her chest...'  
  
Switching from defense to offense, the small, brown-haired girl started delivering blows of her own.  
  
Suddenly realizing what sword it was the other was using, Juri slowly started to see that she was about to lose. 'Not, not like this. Not again to a novice who doesn't even know proper tecnique.'  
  
"This ends now!' Juri screamed.  
  
Both charging towards each other, both jabbed their swords at the exact same moment. Twisting her blade, Wakaba was just barely able to free Juri's sword from her grasp. Flying through the air it gave her the perfect moment to cut away the rose from Juri's pocket. With yellow petals flying through the air, and with hers still intact, Wakaba saw Juri fall to the floor.  
  
Helping Juri up, Wakaba's genki personality resurfaced. Taking Juri's hand, she chirped, "That was great! Can you teach me how to block like that?"  
  
Forcing a civil look, Juri locked eyes with her opponent. "Tomorrow. And I won't go easy on you either." She said, walking passed Wakaba, leaving her to feel slightly discombooberated. 


	5. Chapter 4: You Don't Need Him Anymore

[I know! I forgot to put the disclaimer in the other chapters. But just to let this be clarified: I DO NOT OWN UTENA IN ANY WAY!! But I do however own the story.]  
  
Shadow Girl #1: Oh no! The mailman has forgot to bring my letter to my fiance!  
  
Shadow Girl #2: If you can't get married, your life will be ruined.  
  
Shadow Girl #1: I can't do anything now!! *sob sob*  
  
Shadow Girl #2: You shouldn't get upset so easily.  
  
Shadow Girl #1: NOW what will I do!! Everything will be destroyed. What will I do?  
  
Utena: Deliver it yourself?  
  
~*~  
  
"Saionji? What are you doing here?" Wakabas asked. The green--haired bastard had suddenly reappeared at her side.  
  
"I heard about your duel with Juri." The older man informed.  
  
"Oh!" Blushing Wakaba replied. "I'm supposed to meet her in a few minutes."  
  
"I am too. I'll walk you."  
  
Cocking an eyebrow, she said, "Sure, but I have to meet someone first." Turning around and bolting, she ran towards the central tower. Seeing a figure standing there, she became deliriously happy.  
  
"Tatsuya-sama!"  
  
"Wakaba-san!" Laughing as the girl ran into his arms, Kazami Tatsuya was about average height, brown-haired and sincerely in love with Wakaba.  
  
Kissing her on the forehead, he asked why she looked so anxious. "Oh Tatsuya, I have something important to go to now." Running off she turned around to wave at her once 'Onion Prince'.  
  
~*~  
  
Wakaba, standing in fencing the room with Touga, Saionji and Anthy standing on the observation balcony.  
  
"You never told me that they were coming.' She said angrily to Juri.  
  
"Forget them." Juri sid, dismissing the statement. "Let's get going."  
  
"To block, keep your sword close to you and and angle it so that you push against the tip of their blade. That way, their strokes won't be as powerful. When standing or charging, always keep your feet apart and balance on the balls of your feet. Good." she said, watching Wakaba imitate her. "Now, let's see if that helps. Saionji, let's see you and her go at it."  
  
"With pleasure." Saionji said, smirking. Jumping down from the deck, he took his sword and held it up. Let's begin then.  
  
Block, slash, jump, step, slash, jab. It call came by in a blur. Suddenly, he and Wakaba were locked in a face-off, their swords pushing against each other.  
  
Getting sick of his ignorance already, the girl who was once so in love with her current oponent, said, "Whoever you think you are, you have no right to act so full of yourself after all the acts you've commited."  
  
Sidestepping a violent attack aimed at her forehead, she pulled away, and charged.  
  
Laughing, Saionji replied, "You're an idiot if you think you can stop me!"  
  
Standing her gound, she retorted. "After all this time. I thought you'd finally become a real man. You may have made me feel special once, but I don't need this anymore. Whatever you have to offer to anybody, is worthless. "  
  
Gasping as she felt his foot connect with her stomach, Wakaba rolled away from him. Picking up her sword again, she delivered a blow to his arm, shredding the fabric, but not drawing blood.  
  
"You'll pay for that." He snarled, as he jutted his balde forward.  
  
Responding with a pace that startled her, Wakaba executed an atack of her own. Striking the same stance as the day she duelled Utena, she ripped the green rose out of Saionji's berast pocket.  
  
Stepping on the petals, Wakaba said coldly, "It's over."And turned to walk away. 


	6. Chapter 5: Please Remember

'It's strange. Before all this happened, I didn't remember Utena-sama at all. I didn't remember her name, who she was or what she did. But ever since that student council meeting, it all came back. It felt like the memories were sleeping inside of me and could be brought back only when somene wanted me to remember. What's even stranger is that for some reason, Anthy was going to leave a while back. She never told me why she stayed and things keep getting stranger. And those rings, what in the world do they all have in common? And that story they told me, it's all still confusing. I wish, I wish....' And that was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Nanami still wasn't speaking to her. For Wakaba, it was all the better. She never liked Nanami anyway.  
  
"Did any of you remember what happened to Utena before we received the letter?" Gettin an asounding no from everyone, except for Nanami, Wakaba kept talking, "Isn't it odd that no one remembers but those who were reminded? This is all getting really very strange."  
  
"Wow, you're alot more mature than before, aren't you Wakaba?"Miki asked, amused.  
  
"I agree," Anthy said smiling, "You're not as naive as you were before."  
  
At this, she sweatdropped. "Thanks, I'll try not to take that personally."  
  
"Don't you have somewhere to BE Shinohara? But this meeting is adjourned."  
  
'Yikes!' Wakaba thought, looking at her watch. Running towards the school classrooms, she passed Tatsuya.  
  
"Wakaba!" He shouted after her.  
  
"Can't talk, gotta go!" She had to meet Juri in the rose garden.  
  
When she arrived, she wasn't surprised to see Anthy standing there.  
  
Stepping towards them, she saw that something was strange. The same feeling had come to her the night she received her rose signet. 'Maybe's it just the place.' She thought.  
  
"So, what are we doing here?"  
  
"Haven't you figured it out yet? We're going to pick a type of rose for you."  
  
"That one." She said, pointing toward the dark red ones. They were brown almost, they lightened toward the tips and for some reason, Wakaba just liked them.  
  
"Fine. It's not taken by anyone else so you can use them."  
  
At this, Wakaba fell back, slumping onto the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
Waking up, Wakaba saw the same place she had been the other day. The arena, covered in mist. Turning around, she saw two other people to her right.  
  
"Wakaba-san, where are we?" Anthy asked.  
  
"This place looks like a duelling arena." Juri commented, looking around.  
  
'What are we here for?' Wakaba mentall asked herself.  
  
"How do we get out?" Juri demanded from Wakaba.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
  
"You've obviously been here before!"  
  
Rolling her eyes she told Juri, "I'm tired of you always critisizing me. I'm sick of you always yelling at people. What makes you so perfect?"  
  
"Please, stop!" Anthy begged.  
  
"You're not better than any of them Anthy." Wakaba informed. "You, walking around, not being able to help yourself. You, your face says that you alone are special. You never take responsibilities for your actions. You never have."  
  
Coming up and trying to slap her, Juri was more aggravated then ever. Wakaba blocked and said, "You shouldn't be so mad all the time. Shiori once told me that you never believed in miracles. You don't need miracles, you can solve problems on their own. I'm sorry if I've caused any problems, but you really don't need to be mad all the time."  
  
Letting a sigh of tired surrender, Juri turned away. All that was happening made her feel worn.  
  
'She looks so tired. I wonder what's wrong. Well, aside from the obvious...'  
  
"Last time I was here, I duelled someone and after I beat them, some sort of portal appeared."  
  
Sniggering, Juri said, "Well no wonder. It looked like you've had practice before."  
  
"Only a little." Wakaba said.  
  
"Well, no point in staying here!" Anthy chirped. "Let's go, alright?"  
  
Nodding, the trio set off, leaving them too wonder what was to happen to them. 


	7. Chapter 6: The Castle of Illusion

"We have to get out of here somehow." Wakaba said after what seemed to be hours of wandering around.  
  
As they all started walking, they realized that the place was huge. There was more a chance of them getting lost then finding a way out, but they didn't have a choice. Several conversations later, they saw a person coming towards them from the opposite direction. As her face came into view. Pink hair, blue eyes and a black duelling uniform. Who else could it be? Utena was coming closer to them and Wakaba was freaking out.  
  
"Utena, My love!!" Sprinting towards and jumping on top of her. "Utena- sama, I've missed you!"  
  
"Wakaba-san! Good to see you too." The two friends embraced. "But what are you doing in the Castle of Eternity?"  
  
"Ehrm... we really don't know." Wakaba said.  
  
"Miss. Utena..." Anthy said, stepping closer to her friend.  
  
"Himemiya..." Utena breathed. It had been a year since they had last seen each other. Needless to say, they missed eachother.  
  
"Juri-sempai!" Utena sid, turning towards the other girl in surprise.  
  
"So I guess the prophecy was true then? You were granted eternity." Anthy said, eyes saddening.  
  
Nodding, Utena said, "This place isn't so bad. But I'd sort of prefer living like a regular girl though."  
  
"You have to stay in this weird place forever?" Wakaba said, her eyebrows cocking up.  
  
"If you want to get out, I can help you." Utena said, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders.  
  
"We've been walking for so long though." Wakaba said.  
  
"The only way to leave is up the stair well." Utena said, pointing.  
  
"Stair well?"  
  
"Over this way."  
  
Along the way, Wakaba explained all the events that happened, at the same time, Utena was describing what had happened to her lately. Saying that for every student in the school, there was a room for each of them. In that room, thoughts, fantasy's, visions and dreams were created. The power of that castle was what fuelled the illusions at Ohtori.  
  
"Utena-san, why don't you leave? And who are those weird people who tried to duel me? And why did bI/b of all people be given a signet ring? And why are you here?"  
  
"Whoa Wakaba, slow down!" Laughing she explained. "I guess I have alot to explain."  
  
"Indeed you do."  
  
"In truth, I like it here, besides, no one at the academy remembers me anyway. It's not a surprise you got a signet ring. You had one before!" The pink-haired prince said good naturedly.  
  
Nodding, the other replied, "But I really don't know what happened...."  
  
"If you insist on knowing, I'll explain to you along the way." Utena replied, as they clambered into the well hidden staircase. 


	8. Chapter 7: Don't Leave Arisugawa sempai!

The excerpt is the english translation of the song Dream from gundam X  
  
~*~  
  
"So I guess you learned to use a sword that day when we duelled..." Utena trailed off.  
  
"Nani? But..."  
  
"Are we almost out of he-" Juri interupted, looking very aggravated.  
  
Without warning, a figure came from behind and charged them, sword and all.  
  
"Anthy!" Utena screamed, shielding her and moving her out of harm's way.  
  
"I've got this one." Juri declared. Blade materializing in hand, she moved after the figure, his face illuminating into the light.  
  
"Akio!" Juri gasped.  
  
"Juri-sempai, you're finally here." He said, licking his lips.  
  
"You!" Utena stared at the silver-haired man. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"He hasn't left Ohtori Academy yet, Utena-sama." Anthy said, stepping forward. "I promised to myself that I wouldn't stop until he left."  
  
"Anthy?" Utena said, turning around. But when she faced her enemy again, he wasn't there. "Where'd he go?!"  
  
i The forgotten dream is moving. The crevice of my heart Is beginning to fill up./I  
  
"Behind You Utena!" Wakaba yelled.  
  
i In the moment the frozen memories awaken, We begin to wish for the future/i  
  
"Wakaba-san! Don't!" Anthy screamed.  
  
i Until the day I see the dream I will catch with both hands, I won't let go or give up. I want to keep believing./i  
  
"Wakaba!"  
  
"Utena-sama. I may not be special, or noble like you. But you're still my friend. I can't let anyone hurt you. What kind of friend would I be then?"  
  
"Wakaba, my friend Wakaba, please don't leave me."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, am I?" She said, touching her bloody wound.  
  
Suddenly, a vortex like door opened in front of them. "The exit." Wakaba said, laying down on the floor, takin in ragged breaths.  
  
"You're not going anywhere yet. You may have beat me, but I'm still the winner." Akio said, laughing when he saw them try to leave.  
  
"You evil bastard!" Juri snarled, swinging her sword at him.  
  
Easily blocking, he flung her weapon into the air, and wrapped an arm around her throat. "I still need a Rose Bride, don't I? I think she'll do. The great Juri-sempai, you're going to be the easiest pawn yet." And with that he dissappeared. 


	9. Chapter 8: Doorway to Eternity

"Sempai!"  
  
"She's gone...." Anthy said, a tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
"Let's find them." Wakaba said.  
  
"I don't understand what's going on anymore." Anthy said, kneeling on the floor.  
  
"If it's any consolation, I hardly ever have." Wakaba offered.  
  
"Wakaba, stay down, you can't go anywhere with that wound." Utena countered.  
  
"You never let me do anything." She whined.  
  
Turning back, Utena started for another stair case that was now in view.  
  
"Utena-sama!" Anthy yelled after her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Where else? Akio's lair."  
  
"His lair? As in the the Bat-cave oriented?" Wakaba yelled, sniggering.  
  
The other two just turned to stare at Wakaba as though she were crazy.  
  
Smiling, Utena told Anthy to take care of her, then went off.  
  
Upon her leaving, the purple landscape around them changed dramtically. The strange mist suddenly evaporated and the floor, suddenly became clear and they were looking down a staircase, almost as though it were a window.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Anthy asked vulgarly.  
  
Wakaba didn't know what was more shocking. The fact that Anthy had just uttered a rude word, or that the floor had turned into a window.  
  
~*~  
  
Utena was moving up the stairs, her face a look of rapt concentration. 'Akio, I thought I was finished with you. When the duelling arena was destroyed, I thought it was finally over. Why you're back, I don't know, but I'll find out soon enough.'  
  
As the exit loomed in view, she was sickened to see what was in front of her. Juri has hanging by her wrists, her hands tied in what seemed to be vines, covered in thorns. She was aproximately five feet of the floor and apparently, unconcious.  
  
As Utena stepped forward, Akio came into her view. He was standing, in the same outfit he wore when he duelled Utena.  
  
"Now, where were we? Oh yes! I was about to kill all of you... and bring Ohtori Academy completely under my control!"  
  
"Why do you want the school Akio? I demand an answer" she said, pointing the sword of Dios at him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Good thing I gave that to her." Anthy said, sighing with relief.  
  
"Wow, it's cooler than mine!"  
  
"You have a sword as well?" She asked, eyeing the other girl curiously.  
  
"Yup. I got it the same night I got the signet too."  
  
"Let's see..." Anthy observed, as the taller, brown-haired girl passed her the blade. "It looks fairly powerful, but it's odd. I've never seen a design like this before." She said, turning it over. The sword, tt's blade plain and slim, like many others, resembled a katana in design, but the blade was something of a broadsword. 'It's not that heavy either."  
  
"I like the handle too." Wakaba said, neither of them taking their eyes off the floor, which projected the picture of Utena, holding her sword to Akio. 


	10. Chapter 9: I Demand an Answer!

Last few chapters. Bear with me.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well Akio? What will it be?"  
  
Him and Utena were locked in a metal gridlock, their blades sending sparks from the friction.  
  
"If you want the answer, my dear Utena-san, you'll have to beat me."  
  
As the dance of slashing and cursing continued, mostly from Akio, Anthy and Wakaba watched from above, submersed in the action from the view from their floor.  
  
~*~  
  
"Anthy? This is idiotic, we're watching one of the most important events in our life through a transparent floor, damnit!"  
  
"You're very cynical when you're bleeding, now stay still, I have to finish wrapping this bandage around your waist."  
  
"Touche, woman, now hurry up, I wanna go help her."  
  
~*~  
  
Uttering a war cry, she charged, unrelenting upon her foe. Swinging, Akio's defensive blow caused her to fall back. Wiping away a line of sweat from her face, she resumed her attack.  
  
"Not tired, are we Tenjou?" Smiling, as a a mocking laugh escaped from his twisted mouth.  
  
"Bastard..." Was her reply, as she regained her breath and took in a gulp of air.  
  
"Utena my love!" Came a cry from her left.  
  
There was Wakaba, Anthy to her left, carrying a sword.  
  
"Wakaba-san! Get out of here!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I've promised Wakaba to stay and help. After all, I'm not your Rose Bride anymore."  
  
"You really disturb me sometimes, ya know that Anthy?" Wakaba said, teasingly poking her in the side. "Excuse me for a minute."  
  
Leaping to her friend's side, Wakaba had just barely managed to block Akio's blow to Utena's side. In the nick of time, Wakaba had realized they were distracting Utena from her duel. Therefore, in her slightly jaded, more sarcastic state, she had jumped in. Swerving and taking a swipe to the white rose on the man before her.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Kanae-san?" Utena said, whipping around to see the blue eyed girl, dressed in the same duelling uniform she was wearing the very day she duelled Utena.  
  
"Kanae? What are you doing here?" Akio thundered.  
  
"It has come to an end. I have decided to leave. You will not take control of the academy." She said, voice trembling.  
  
"You can try. But we are still married, are we not?" Laughing he added. "even though you're leaving, it's too late!!" His manical chuckling filled the room. "I will have control of Ohtori, I also now have a bride, therefore, I can change the academy as I see fit. You cannot stop me. All of you! You're all worthless!"  
  
"I've had enough of you oni-sama!" Anthy said, enraged as she stepped forward.  
  
Lunging without notice towards Wakaba, he raised his sword, thrusting the blade through her abdomen. Screaming in agony, she conjured the rest of her strength into the jab that sent the petals of the flower on her assailents chest to scatter. With blood everywhere, the girl shut her eyes and fell to the ground.  
  
"Wakaba-san!" Utena yelled, kneeling and flying towards the evil man. As they clashed, Utena pushed his sword out of the way, giving Akio a deep wound that travelled from his neck to his rib.  
  
Bellowing in agony, Akio fell to the floor and stopped moving.  
  
"It's over." She said, dropping her blade and picking up her fallen friend, sobbing. "My dear friend Wakaba, please don't leave me."  
  
"Utena-san, it's all the same." She said quietly, turning her head towards the pink-haired prince. "When you leave, if you leave I mean, don't forget me, even if they want you too."  
  
"Wakaba..." Pressing her head toward hers, Utena, closed her eyes and for everything it was worth, she cried. 


	11. Chapter 10: I Wonder Why

"Utena-sama! The castle is breaking down!"  
  
Hoisting Wakaba's limp body onto her back, she and Anthy went as fast as they could to the door.  
  
"You're going to bring that with you?" Anthy said, eyes widening as she gazed at the body on her friend's back.  
  
"Of course I am! But it will probably wreak havoc on my outfit, not to mention my dry-cleaning bill." Utena said, trying to keep her choked sobs from escaping.  
  
"Kanae! Kanae, we have to leave!" Utena yelled, turning around when she remembered the other girl.  
  
"No! I'm staying here."  
  
"But you'll throw everything..."  
  
"Away?" Smiling she looked down on her bloodied husband. "No, everything has already left. I'm staying because... because I cannot let him die alone."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Your friend Wakaba did. I hope the best for all of you."  
  
"The castle is collapsing! Anthy! Get Juri, now!"  
  
Looking at the tall girl, they realized she was now awake. Anthy walked over and undid the ropes, asking Juri if was able to move.  
  
"I can move fine. Now let's get the hell out of here."  
  
~*~  
  
It was three days after, Utena and Anthy were talking to each other in the rose garden, the same place they had emerged when they escaped the castle.  
  
"Utena? I just don't understand."  
  
"I think I do." Juri said as she opened the door and walked into the glass dome.  
  
"Sempai! I thought you had already left." Utena said, surprised.  
  
"I decided to stay for the funeral. After all, Wakaba deserved as much to for all of us to be there."  
  
"She died for us, didn't she?" Anthy whispered sadly, as the poured water onto the roses.  
  
"I don't know what Kanae meant when she said that Wakaba understood Akio." Utena said, putting her hand to her chin.  
  
"I think it was because she and Wakaba both loved someone who didn't have good intentions for them." Anthy said quietly, dousing the flower that Wakaba had chosen early before.  
  
"I'm pertty sure we all know how that feels." Utena replied, looking at Anthy.  
  
Sensing the need for a quick change of topic, Anthy said, "I wonder what oni-sama wanted with Ontori Academy."  
  
"It's obvious." Juri replied smugly. "He wanted the power. Ohtori is easily the most prestigious school in the country, not to mention ranking in the top three, world wide."  
  
"Or maybe that's not what he wanted at all." Utena pondered, looking up. "Think about it. There are so many strange things going on in this school. It's like this place posseses some weird power of some kind."  
  
"Utena-sama?"  
  
"Nevermind, Anthy, just forget it. Besides, it's time to go to the funeral now. Let's get a move on!." Utena said, her pink curls bouncing when their owner got up so quickly.  
  
"Allons'y Mes Amis!" Anthy said solemnly, dropping the watering can on the desk and running out.  
  
~*~  
  
The reception had been sad and everyone, Nanami, Miki, Touga, Saionji and Juri alike, were all driven to the grave, there their friend's would be marked with a marble headstone.  
  
Taking Anthy's hand in hers, Utena said, "We'll miss you Wakaba."  
  
"Cheer up." Anthy said, smiling at her friend, "She's with us... whether we realize it or not."  
  
Staring up at the sky, Utena replied, "Yeah... you're right... yeah..." 


End file.
